


Uncanny Valley

by terraphim



Series: The Unknown Chapter [1]
Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terraphim/pseuds/terraphim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uncanny Valley: fear and revulsion caused by something that looks human but is not human. A 100-word drabble about the Corvinus family before William's full madness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncanny Valley

Marcus laughed derisively, clapping his twin on the back as if they were sharing a joke. “One day you'll see, Father,” he said, amusement in his voice, “your firstborn will die, and that will teach you to play favorites.”

Corvinus felt the blood leave his face. "Don't kill your brother." The sentence was high, whispered, pleading. What was happening to them? What had gone wrong?

This time it was William who chuckled, running his hand over his chest, where his wound had been, where the sword should have ended his life. "Don't you understand yet, Father? We won't have to."

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing a non-chronological series entitled "The Unknown Chapter," which is going to chronicle bits of the "Underworld" universe we never see. Some will be miniscule like this story, some will be very long. Stay tuned/


End file.
